1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article carrier for automotive vehicles, more particularly, to an adjustable cross bar for an article carrier on an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Automobile luggage racks frequently employ two separate subassemblies or portions: a rectangular framework which surrounds the load to be carried and a plurality of slats which rest on the roof or other automobile body surface and carries the weight of the load. In such constructions, the framework and the slats are often secured to the automobile body independently of one another. In still another automobile luggage or article carrier, a cross bar replaces the framework as a means for confining the luggage upon the slats.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,471, I disclosed an article carrier for automotive vehicles having crossbars which can be adjusted on the slats and are easily removed, interchanged or adjusted in position on the slats in accordance with the needs of the user. This construction has achieved significant commercial success. Nevertheless, some problems have been experienced in providing an aesthetically pleasing and more simple to use rack. Therefore, it is believed that a need exists for a cross bar which has an attractive appearance of modern luggage carriers but which possesses a greater degree of adjustability and ease of operation. Additionally, it is believed that a need exists for a cross bar that can be stored when not in use and act as an air foil.